


The Jester's best friend

by Anonymous1121



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1121/pseuds/Anonymous1121
Summary: three years after her subsequent invasion of the Earth, Spinel is living a decent if depressing existence. Little did she know she was about meet someone that was going to make it a little better.





	The Jester's best friend

*bing!* her communicator chimed. It was two-thirty in the afternoon. She picked it up immediately, it was a text from her friend Steven. Though she was beginning to doubt he was her friend since her relapse. It wasn’t her fault what happened, she just couldn’t control herself. Their conversation went as followed.

“Spinel you know what happened. I am sorry but you cannot come to Earth with the Diamonds anymore. You are too unstable.”  
Seen: 2:02 PM

“Come on Steven! You know I couldn’t control myself!”  
Seen: 2:10 PM

“Please understand Spinel. You need help. You poofed seven other gems when you relapsed. You aren’t allowed here anymore. Not until you get the help you need.”  
Seen: 2:11 PM

“Fine. You know what. I'm glad I won't be able to see the Earth.”  
Seen: 2:20 PM

“Spinel. Please forgive me. This is goodbye until you get help.”  
Seen: 2:20 PM

*you are temporarily blocked from communicating with this person. Learn more*

She yelled in anger and then threw her communicator down. It was now two-thirty in the afternoon and the Diamonds had already gotten ready to leave. They were going to check up on the Earth to see how it was recovering after the bio poison incident. Blue, of course, had to check up on her darling adoptive daughter (of sorts) first.

“Spinel darling! We’re getting ready to leave! Come give us hugs!”

“Be right there Blue!”

“We asked a friend to come and check up on you later!”

Blue was usually worried about random things. But today Spinel was the random thing she was worried about. And since neither her or Yellow’s pearl could come and check in on her they had the pearls ask their mutual friend.

After a moment Spinel came down to hug them. When all the sappy goodbyes and such were done the Diamonds left to their ships and flew off of the planet. 

Spinel went back to her room and laid down to think things over. A few hours later and she had nearly fallen asleep due to stress. But she was awoken by a feminine voice yelling her name.

“Spinel? Are you here?”

Spinel got up and stretched a little. She wondered who her makeshift baby sitter was. She stretched her arms out and catapulted herself out of the room using the doorway as a slingshot. She was a little surprised to see the tall slender figure of a pearl. Spinel landed about a yard away from her.

“Ah there you are Spinel! It's good to meet you finally!”

“you the one they invited? I assume you were P-Pink’s pearl?” 

“Indeed i was. I heard you were good friends with her and wanted to meet you.”

“Yea i was. Before she left me in a garden for six thousand years.”

“Oh dear. I'm so sorry to hear that she did that… she wasn’t the best gem was she?”

“Not at all… she was more of an amateur at being good…”

“I get that sense a lot nowadays. But hey we should stop talking about that type of stuff.”

A few hours of slightly uncomfortable silence went by. Spinel mostly did her own thing in the meantime. Pink Pearl was reading a book she had gotten on a visit to Earth.

After the third hour, Pink Pearl spoke up. She was getting a bit uncomfortable at the silence as was Spinel. Their conversation was a longer one than before luckily. 

“It's a bit odd to basically be babysitting someone who is my age. Let’s call it a hangout instead”

“I feel like it is a better term than babysitting so I'm down to hang out instead.”

“So what would you like to do? Since this is just two friends hanging out”

“We could explore the palace! It's pretty big and even I haven’t seen all of it!”

“Then let’s go! It sounds like fun!”

The two went down the hallway with a little bit of glee. Spinel was happy to finally have a less strict friend. Pink Pearl was happy to just be with someone like they were a friend. they would spend about a day just unlocking doors and exploring rooms neither had ever been in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. there will be more as soon as I get the time


End file.
